Developer cartridges may be used in a number of printing systems, such as electrophotographic devices. A developing agent, such as toner, may be transferred onto a component that supplies developing agent, such as a developer roll, from a developing agent addition roll. The developing agent may be metered on the component that supplies developing agent using a developing agent metering device. A nip be may formed between the developing agent metering device and the component that supplies developing agent through which the developing agent may flow.
Accordingly, a relatively thin uniform layer of developing agent may be formed on the component surface which may be brought within the proximity of a photoconductor where the latent image may then be developed. Build-up of developing agent and/or contaminants may occur in the region between the developing agent metering device and the component for supplying developing agent. This build-up may cause a number of printing defects such as an interruption of the regular toner flow.